


A Moment Of Peace

by Deangirl93



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2021 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief Handjob, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Dean Winchester/Female Reader, Dirty Talk, EXPLICIT GIFS, Episode: s14e04 Mint Condition, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Male Masturbation, Minor Angst, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s14e03 The Scar, Season/Series 14, Shower Sex, Swearing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, brief spanking, female receiving, getting caught, nsfw gifs, p in v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deangirl93/pseuds/Deangirl93
Summary: All Dean wanted was a moment to himself, but a chance encounter in the Men of Letters bathroom may grant him everything he’s ever wanted. Set between 14.03 The Spear and 14.04 Mint Condition.Square Filled: VoyeurismCreated for SPNKinkBingo.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127573
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo





	A Moment Of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I know I've been MIA here for a while, but I started a Tumblr account about 6 months ago. If you all want to follow me there you can, it's the same username as here!
> 
> Anyway, I signed up for Kink Bingo this year, so I hope you enjoy this one!

It had been a week since Dean got back. One week since Michael left his body to do god knows what out in the world. One week since he got back to the Bunker.

A bunker that was full of people he didn’t know. Yeah sure, they saved them from another world that had been worse off than theirs, but he didn’t know them. Nor did he really want to get to know them. They seemed like nice people, good hunters… but after what he had been through, being stuck inside his own body while Michael did whatever he wanted, he just wanted to forget about it.

He wanted to roam the hallways in silence, eat his food and drink his beer and whiskey in peace and go out and hunt with Sam when he was ready. However, instead of doing that, he had resigned himself to his room, retreating there after brief interactions with everyone. There were just too many of them and quite frankly, he was overwhelmed.

He needed to get out of his head and relax. That was easier said than done these days.

As being resigned to his room had left it looking like a bomb went off, Dean knew he had to do something about it. He certainly wasn’t a neat freak like Sammy and his hospital-corners bed-making, but he did like some order, especially in his own room.

It had taken him nearly all day, but he had finally gotten his room into some sort of organization. He had to leave every now and then to throw things in the trash, and every time he was out in the main parts of the Bunker, one of the new hunters would ask him something. He only ever had one answer – ask Sam. Or Chief, as they called him. He knew no matter how much he denied it, Sam liked having a leadership role. If Dean was being honest, it suited him. The name was kind of overkill, though.

With every trip out of his room, Dean hoped to run into Y/N. She was still busy settling people in and making sure they have everything they need, even weeks after they had rescued them. He just wanted to spend a little time with his friend and the woman he was completely mad for, even if she didn’t know it.

Y/N had joined them years ago, having saved their asses on a vamp hunt when it turned out to be a nest bigger than they were expecting. At the first sight of her swinging her machete, Dean was ready to take her home, throw her down on the bed and ravish her. It was like an art she had practiced so many times that it was just second nature to her. Somewhere along the way, desire had turned into a deeper affection for her but of course, he couldn’t do anything about it. With the life he led, no one should attach themselves to him.

Stacking his records in alphabetical order, Dean stopped to smirk as he thought about Y/N. Beautiful Y/N with her Y/H/C hair and Y/E/C eyes. Beautiful, unattainable Y/N. She was better off without him; without them. He had no idea why she had stuck around so long.

Deciding that he had cleaned his room enough, Dean picked up his towel from the hooks by the door and walked out of the room, towards the showers. There was nothing like the water pressure in the Men of Letters bathroom. It eased every aching muscle after a long hunt and relaxed the tension in one’s body.

He walked in and closed the door behind him, relieved that no one else was occupying the room and that he would have a moment to himself. He walked into the large bathroom, moving past all the cubicles and settling on the last one for even more privacy. He tossed the towel over one of the tiled shower walls and moved over to the sink, humming his favourite Zeppelin song as he went. He leaned down and unlaced his boots, groaning tiredly as the ache in his feet eased once the heavy shoes came off.

As he stripped off the rest of his clothes, his mind wandered back to Y/N. There really wasn’t a day or time that she wasn’t on his mind, and as much as he welcomed it, it was incredibly frustrating to not be able to do anything about it. Turning the water on, he stepped underneath the stream, dropping his head and wetting his hair and body. He sighed heavily as her beautiful face entered his mind. He closed his eyes as he stroked his hands through his hair and soaked it, the image travelling down her neck, to her breasts, her waist and her incredible ass. Through hooded eyes, he looked down to see himself getting aroused at the thought of her.

If there was one sure fire way for the stress to leave his body…

Dean took hold of his cock, leisurely beginning to pump his hand back and forth along the shaft. As he did, his mind couldn’t help but escape to a fantasy of Y/N wrapped around him perfectly, her hips meeting his in the most amazing way. He wished for nothing more than for it to come true. Some day.

He bit into his bottom lip as he began to move his hand a little faster, scared to make a sound and alert the thirty other people in the bunker. He lifted his other hand and pressed it to the shower wall, his jaw clenching as he continued. His mind kept dreaming of her, of her perfect face etched with the pleasure she was feeling because of him.

“Fuck… Y/N” a sharp whisper left his lips followed by a soft moan.

* * *

The bunker door shut loudly behind Y/N, as she made her way down the stairs with her arms full of groceries and take-out. The groceries had taken too much time to buy, considering the list was so much longer now that it was more than Sam, Dean, Jack, Cas and her living here. She walked through the hallway and down to the kitchen, seeing a few of the hunters in there, drinking beer while another was making dinner, stirring something inside a large pot on the stove.

She put the bags down on the steel kitchen bench, making sure to keep the take-out separate from the other items. It was for Dean after how much he expressed he wanted some greasy and delicious.

“Here you go,” she said, passing some items to the hunter at the stove.

“Thanks, Y/N,” he said, immediately taking the items from her with a smile.

“Have you seen Maggie? I have the batteries she needed for her camera,” she said, in between taking items out of the bags and putting them away.

“No, I haven’t,” he said, without looking at her as he continued to cook.

“And Sam?” she asked, a little frustrated as she looked at the overwhelming number of items.

“Searching for Nick” he replied, his back turned.

Y/N rolled her eyes as she looked around, seeing the other hunters hadn’t bothered tearing themselves away from their own conversation as they nursed their beers.

“Hey,” she said loudly, getting their attention.

Soon, three sets of eyes were staring at her with a small expression of guilt. “Can you guys put these away? I’m going to see where Dean is.”

“Sure thing, Y/N” one of them said as he stood up, making his way over.

“Thanks” she muttered as she walked out of the kitchen and back into the hallway.

Having so many people in the bunker had its good days and its bad days. Sometimes it was nice to hear the hum of chatter throughout the place; it didn’t feel so vast and lonely. On other days, Y/N prayed for silence as she went about helping everyone settle in. It had been several weeks since they had rescued them from the apocalypse world, but they still hadn’t really adjusted properly to this one. Though they all seemed quite cozy in the bunker and Y/N appreciated that it was a mutual space for everyone like it was intended to be when it was built for the Men of Letters, she just wished she had a little time to herself like she used to.

She made her way down the hallway to Dean’s room. She knew seeing him would instantly make her feel better. He had quickly become a great friend once she decided to join them a couple of years ago, but he also quickly made his way into her heart, making her feel things she definitely shouldn’t be feeling about a friend.

However, with a face like his she was ready to tell him to forget being friends and just fuck her instead. Even if it was a one-time deal, she’d take it in a heartbeat.

Y/N frowned as she reached Dean’s room, not finding him at the desk or listening to music on his bed, as was usual. His phone was lying on his bed, so he was definitely in the bunker. She walked a little further and around the corner to the Dean cave, her furrowed eyebrows remaining when she didn’t see him in there either. Wondering if he might be in the garage with his beloved car, she decided to let it go for now. She figured he was somewhere and needed some space, and she was more than happy to give to him after what he had been through. By the time she had a quick shower before dinner, maybe he’d be back.

Making a quick bee-line to her room, she picked up all her essentials for her skincare routine, knowing she hadn’t taken care of it in a while. With her towel hanging over her arm, she wandered the halls, and neared the shower room. She turned the doorknob, sighing in relief to find it unlocked. Closing the door after she entered, she frowned again as she heard one of the showers running. Luckily the Men of Letters shower room was big enough for several cubicles, resembling a dorm bathroom, and whoever was in there had clearly chosen the furthest one, out of anyone’s viewpoint. She would just have to resign herself to bathing with someone still in the large room. She needed to wash away the day and ease the ache in her muscles.

She quickly put her things on the ledge across from one of the cubicles and tied her Y/H/C hair up in a high bun as she looked at herself in the mirror. Stripping off her clothes, she grabbed her towel and hung it over the cubicle wall and turned on the water. She stepped in, a soft sigh leaving her lips as the water hit her body. She stepped a little closer, tilting her head back as the water ran down her neck. However, her head snapped to the side when she heard something. She stopped what she was doing, trying to block out the rush of the cascade, as she listened for the sound again. Her eyes widened as she heard it. A moan followed by a sigh. It was unmistakable to her and she knew instantly what was happening. She made quick work of lathering herself up and washing off, turning the shower off. She yanked her towel off the edge of the cubicle and wiped herself down, wrapping it around her body. She needed to get out of there as quickly as possible.

Y/N quickly and quietly gathered her things, deciding her routine could wait, and almost made it to the door when she heard another moan. Only this time, it was distinctly her name being called out in pleasure. She stopped dead in her tracks, turning around to see if she had heard correctly.

“Y/N,” the voice moaned again. “Fuck.”

Her eyes widened again as she recognized who the voice belonged to. She would know it anywhere.

Dean.

She wasn’t sure what to do.

Should she run or take this as a sign that maybe her feelings might not be one sided? Unless they are, and he’s just being an asshole and riling her up because he knows she’s there?

As Y/N stood there, it became clear that Dean didn’t know she was in the bathroom, continuing his ministrations obliviously. Could that really mean he felt for her what she felt for him? Her confidence level when it came to voicing her feelings was non-existent, but she suddenly felt it settle in as she thought about how to handle this situation. She turned her head to look in the mirror, silently asking herself what she should do. A naughty smile graced her lips as it became clear.

She put her hairbrush and bag of skincare products down by the sink again, rounding her shoulders as she looked at herself in the mirror. With a bounce in her step, she walked quietly past the other stalls, biting her lip as she saw Dean’s hand pressed against the tiles. She couldn’t see over the side, but as got closer she could hear him over the water much more clearly.

Y/N debated whether she should call out, as she stood by the sink. From where she was standing, she could see the calf muscles of Dean’s legs, the water flowing down them. She moved closer; she knew she shouldn’t be there but hearing him say her name meant that all bets were off. She let out a quiet sigh as she caught a glimpse of his sculpted back and his gorgeous ass, her lip tucked between her teeth as she watched his hand moving back and forth along his shaft. She couldn’t see much, but what she could was definitely a welcomed sight.

To see him like that was to witness beauty in its truest form. He was a real-life Adonis with perfect… well, everything. Sometimes she almost wished he had even one flaw so that it be would easier on her, but inside and out, Dean Winchester was a dream come true. Perfect even in his imperfections, even if he didn’t see it that way.

Y/N had imagined him like this so many times and continued to look on, despite how wrong she knew it was. Seeing him had transfixed her. She was glued to one stop, unable to move lest she miss the glorious sight. His apparent desire for her was making her feel things, her thighs squeezing together as she continued to observe.

Dean was completely oblivious to her behind him and as he tilted his head back, his jaw clenched. He was close to bringing himself over the edge, the fantasies of Y/N still evident in his mind. He grunted as his hand pumped faster, chasing the release he so desperately needed. She gulped as she watched him pick up speed, smirking to herself as she thought about how to make herself known.

“Y/N,” he groaned, his hand on the wall becoming a tight fist as he tilted his head back. She saw that his eyes were closed, and she smiled, wondering what he was picturing about her. With a boldness like she didn’t have before, she stepped forward and leaned her head against the tiled edge of the cubicle.

“If you wanted me, all you had to do was ask,” she stated, amused as he jumped at the sound of her voice.

Dean’s eyes popped out of their sockets as he hurriedly grabbed his towel, moving away from the water quickly and wrapping it around his waist. He breathed heavily as he turned to see Y/N behind him, hiding her face as she laughed. She had a towel wrapped around her and her hair was up, a few loose wet strands stuck to her neck. His mouth opened and closed a few times, in too much shock and embarrassment to say anything. He swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at her.

“ **H-How long have you been standing there?** ” he stammered, his eyes still wide.

“Long enough.” The smirk hadn’t left her face as her eyes met his, showing him that she was as far away as she could get from embarrassment, unlike him.

“Y/N, I-I… this isn’t what it looks-” he started but she cut him off with a small chuckle.

“Actually, it’s exactly what it looks like” she laughed. It didn’t last long as her eyes raked over his body. “Anything I can help out with?”

Dean huffed and almost choked at her words. What did she just say? She was kidding, right? She had to be.

“What?” His voice came out broken as he cleared his throat.

She smiled as she cocked her head to the side. She had no idea where this confidence was coming from, but she was glad of it. She also found it amusing that Dean was completely flustered by what she just offered. The man was the biggest flirt she knew; how could he ever be flustered by someone finding him ridiculously attractive?

“Don’t be coy with me, Dean,” she stated, as she grasped the tucked corner of her towel. “You said my name which means you have to feel something for me.”

She pulled the wrapped towel free, holding the edges as she opened it and revealed herself to him. Dean’s eyes moved up and down her body, darkening as he realized what was happening. Suddenly, he wasn’t flustered anymore, quickly replacing it with the cockiness she was so familiar with.

“After all,” she continued as she draped the towel over the edge of the tiled cubicle. “I’ve said yours when I’ve got my fingers buried inside me.”

“Fuck,” he groaned as his eyes closed for a second, looking at her again with more emotions than she could figure out.

“I just…” she trailed off, the confidence faltering a little. “I need to know if it’s just a way for you to get off or if you actually do want me-”

“I want you,” he said, cutting her off quickly as he didn’t want her thinking this was meaningless. “I want all of you. Always.”

She smiled as she bit her lip, causing his eyes to darken even more if that was possible.

“I want you too.” She finally confessed. A weight lifted off her chest, completely relieved that they felt the same for each other.

A cocky smirk graced Dean’s face as he let go of his towel, revealing that he was still hard. She took a deep breath as she looked down at him, practically salivating at the sight of his cock. His towel joined hers over the edge as he stood there, waiting for her to make the move.

Y/N stepped forward, instantly cupping his face in her hands and bringing his lips to hers in a rough, searing kiss. Dean arms came around her waist, pulling her in as he moved them under the shower spray. Their bodies slid against each other as the water cascaded down their skin, wetting every part of them. She sucked on Dean’s bottom lip, before kissing and biting at his jaw and making her way down to his neck.

“Shit, sweetheart,” he sighed, pulling her away to look into her eyes. “Can’t wait to feel you, feel all of you.”

She reached her hand down and grasped his cock in her hand, slowly moving back and forth along the shaft. Giving him a mischievous grin when he looked at her with hooded eyes, her hand came up and softly massaged the head with the tips of her fingers. His hand suddenly came down and grasped hers, moving it away from him. She bit her lip as he walked her backwards, a small gasp leaving her as the cold tiles met her back. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly, supporting herself to keep from slipping. Their lips continued to move against each other’s, as Dean’s hand travelled down her body to her sex. He ran his hands along her folds, causing her to sigh against his lips. With an agonisingly slow pace, he sank two of his fingers into her, feeling how wet she was. She moved her mouth away from his, gasping loudly as she looked into his eyes.

“Is this how you moved your fingers when you thought about me?” he asked, whispering against her lips as he moved his fingers back and forth along her inner wall.

“Yeah” she breathed out, her eyes fluttering closed. “Just like that.”

“I pictured you so many times, just like this, with my fingers deep inside you. Making you feel so good” he growled against her lips before taking her in for another kiss.

“Fuck, Dean” she let out a soft moan, shaking her head against the tiled wall. “I need you.”

He moved his fingers faster, causing her to moan loudly.

Chuckling against her cheek, he kissed it softly. “Patience, sweetheart.”

He slowly dropped to his knees, looking up at her as he hovered close to her mound. He smirked as he leaned forward, lightly flicking her clit with his tongue.

“Shit,” she hissed, as her hands moved into his hair and gripped tightly.

He moved closer, gripping her thigh with his other hand as he continued to move his fingers within her. He sucked her clit into his mouth, circling his tongue around the bundle of nerves.

“Oh, fuck… oh, Dean, feels so good.” She moaned, her eyes shutting tightly.

He hummed, the rumble of it vibrating through her and making her gasp. “Taste so fucking good, Y/N” he muttered against her flesh before he took her aching bud in his mouth. He moved his fingers out of her, shifting his head to lick along her folds, alternating between that and sucking at the bundle of nerves.

“Fuck, Dean, yes” she whimpered. “Right there.”

He gripped her hips and pulled her in close, his mouth continuing to devour her like a man starved. He drove his tongue into her wet canal, thrusting into her, as his hand came up and his fingers started circling her clit.

She bumped her head back into the wall, nearly having knocked herself unconscious against the tiles if it had been any harder. “Fuck! Oh fuck, yes!”

She opened her eyes and looked down, seeing his beautiful green orbs looking up at her as he continued to bring her a kind of bliss that no other man had managed to.

“You’re so fucking wet, sweetheart,” he said as he pulled away briefly. “Want you to cum on my tongue.”

She gripped his hair tighter as he went back to his ministrations. Her legs shook, already weak from what he was doing to her.

“Dean” she whimpered. “F-fuck.”

He groaned as he felt her walls clench, the waves of pleasure washing over her as she came on his tongue.

Dean lapped up everything she had to give, slowly pulling away from her. He looked at her and smirked, mischievously. She clenched her hands in his hair, painfully enough to make him groan, pulling his head back and straining his neck, so that she could look into his eyes with lust-blown eyes. “Fuck me.”

Dean growled as he reached up to grab her hands out of his short spikes, standing up from the wet floor of the shower. He pulled her roughly towards him, turning her around and grabbing her hands, pressing the palms into the cold tiles. He reached down and grabbed her ass, positioning her at the proper angle. Lifting his hand, he brought it down, landing a wet spank against one cheek, which made her jolt as she moaned. She smiled to herself and wriggled against him, silently asking him to do it again.

“Fuck” she choked out as another wet spank slapped against the same cheek.

Dean lined up his cock with her folds, pushing forward and sinking into her wet canal. He bottomed out, buried completely within her, groaning as he felt her walls stretch around him.

“So fucking tight, gorgeous,” he smirked, grasping her hips tight in his hands.

“Dean, please just fuck me” she begged.

He slowly pulled out before pushing in again, repeating the action a few times at a slow, torturous pace. “Is that what you want, sweetheart?”

“M-more, please” she cried as she pressed her cheek to the tiles. “I need more.”

“Tell me what I want to hear, sweetheart,” he chuckled, the sound almost evil. “Tell me how you want it.”

“I want it hard, fast” she gasped, as she continued to feel him moving in and out of her at the same slow speed. “I want you to fuck me so hard I feel it for days.”

Without another word from Dean, she practically screamed into the tiles as he slammed into her, setting a fast pace. His hips made wet, smacking sounds against hers as he thrusted into her and pulled her against his.

“Is this what you fucking wanted, baby?” he asked, one hand leaving her hip and moving up to grab her shoulder. He pulled her away from the wall, bringing her back to his chest, as he continued to thrust into her.

“Yes, yes!” she moaned loudly, her hands moving over his on her hip and shoulder. “Oh, fuck… Dean!”

“That’s it, sweetheart. Take it nice and deep. How does it feel, baby? Does it feel good?” he asked, as he thrust up into her. His cock hit her g-spot with precision, causing her to cry out.

“Yes, it feels so good… so fucking good, Dean” she practically sobbed, overwhelmed by the pleasure that coursed through her.

She reached up and grasped the back of his neck, his arm coming up and around her breasts, rolling her nipple between the thumb and forefinger. His other hand slid up the length of her body, wrapping around her arm that was around his neck.

“You like the way my cock feels, don’t you? The way it drives into you, deep and hard” he whispered into her ear, nipping at her ear lobe.

“Yes, I fucking love it” she moaned, grabbing his hair tight.

“You feel so fucking perfect, darlin’. So perfect around my cock” he growled in her ear.

Suddenly, the water turned cold, signalling that they had been there a long time. She gasped as the ice-cold water hit her, causing Dean to quickly reach over and turn the spray off. He pulled out of her slowly and Y/N whimpered at the loss of him. Before she had the chance to move, he wrapped an arm around her, the other tucked under her legs as he lifted her up and quickly carried her over to the ledge of the bathroom sinks. Sitting her on top, she looked into his eyes and moaned as he grasped his cock and slapped it down a few times on her clit. He smirked as he lifted her leg onto his shoulder, lined himself up again, thrusting into her and resuming his previous pace. The sounds of their moans and his hips smacking against her echoed in the bathroom, but neither of them paid any attention to it.

“Can’t wait to feel you cum all over my cock” he growled, as he turned his head and nipped at her calf.

Her walls clenched around him as he continued to move within her, and she knew she was close to feeling complete bliss. She reached her hand up and cupped his jaw, making her look at him. “Make me cum on your perfect cock, Dean. Make me cum hard, make me soak your cock.”

“Fuck, sweetheart” he grunted, leaning in and kissing her, roughly, letting out harsh breaths.

Dean’s thrusts picked up speed, his pace faster than it was, ready to go over the edge with her. His fingers dug into the flesh of her hips, no doubt leaving bruises that were yet to form. He smirked as he saw her eyes unfocused and mouth unable to close from the sheer pleasure he was making her feel.

“De, fuck… oh fuck” she cried. “Fuck yes… Dean!”

“That’s it, sweetheart. Scream my name… let everyone hear what I’m doing to you” he groaned as he looked into her eyes. He leaned his head down, taking her nipple into his mouth, his tongue circling it as his other hand came over her left breast, fingers tweaking the nipple into a hard nub. She reached up and gripped his hair tightly, causing him to groan against her skin.

“Ah, fuck yes, Dean!” she screamed.

“You gonna cum, Y/N?” he said, pulling away from her breast.

“Y-yeah” she gasped, nodding frantically. “Make me cum, please, make me cum.”

“You close, baby?” he taunted, a smirk on his face.

“Yes, so fucking close!” she whimpered, shaking her head in delirium. “Dean, please…”

“Cum for me, Y/N… fucking soak my cock.” He groaned, his jaw clenching as he held back. He cupped the back of her neck and made her look directly into his eyes, a firm grip on the back of her neck.

As she looked into his beautiful green orbs, a loud cry of his name left her lips, repeating over and over, as if it was a mantra. The coil in her belly snapped and sent waves of pleasure coursing through her, as she came around him, soaking him just as he had wished.

That was all it took for Dean’s thrusts to stutter, as he let out a loud moan. Y/N felt his cock swell within her, as she watched his jaw clench.

“Oh fuck, Y/N” he let out a roaring grunt, as he hit the pinnacle. He came deep within her, spurts of his release filling her up, giving her everything he had.

Dean let out low moans as Y/N breathed harshly, both of them trying to ease their racing heartbeats. They looked at each other, small, tired laughs escaping both of them. He hissed slightly as he pulled out of her slowly, making her moan as she felt his cum rush out of her. Reaching over the sink, he grabbed a washcloth and slowly eased her legs down, keeping his arm around her so her wobbly legs didn’t buckle. He turned the tap on at the sink, wetting the cloth. He held it in his hand as he reached down, cleaning his release from between her legs. He kept his eyes on her, watching as she smiled at him softly. He winked at her, leaning in and kissing behind her cheek and then her ear.

“You okay?” he asked, softly in her ear.

She hummed as she nodded, feeling the butterflies flutter in her belly at his sweet gesture. As he cleaned himself up, she gained some composure, and suddenly felt completely exposed. She reached over to the wall, and grabbed her towel, manoeuvring it around herself to wrap it around her body, but Dean’s hands stopped her. He pulled her in, her naked form pressed into his, as he looked down at her.

“Don’t you hide from me,” he smirked. “Not after that.”

She felt heat rise to the surface of her cheeks. “Dean.”

“Don’t ‘Dean’ me” he chuckled. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

A comfortable silence fell between them, as Y/N’s hands roamed Dean’s chest, his roaming her back.

“So…” she trailed off as she smiled up at him. “I got take-out for dinner. Maybe we could… sit on your bed and eat it, watch a movie?”

He grinned as he leaned in, kissing her softly. “Sounds like a plan, sweetheart.”

* * *

They made themselves decent enough to leave the bathroom and walk the halls to their respective rooms, towels wrapped securely around them, gathering all of their belongings as Dean opened the door for her to leave the bathroom first. He went to his bedroom and changed into a dark brown Henley and black sweatpants, giving the room a last glance to make sure it was tidy. He was thankful for his previous need to clear everything, now that Y/N was going to be in his room any minute. On cue, she pushed the half open door to walk in, a soft smile on her face as she carried the take-out bag and plates in one hand, a six-pack of beer in the other. She was dressed in an over-sized black t-shirt, no doubt one of his that she had stolen, and red and black plaid pyjamas. Her hair was still in a bun, still slightly damp from their shower activities.

“Here” he said, gesturing to her full hands. He took the plates and the beer, setting them down on the bed as she put the bag down.

As they sat and started putting food on their respective plates, Dean looked over at her appreciatively. He couldn’t remember the last time they had done this, feeling like a lifetime ago especially after Michael took over his body. When she looked up at him, she frowned slightly, but a small smile played at her lips.

“What?” she asked.

“Nothing, just…” he started but shook his head, biting his lip. “Just thanks for not giving up on me.”

He dropped his head slightly, unable to keep eye contact with her as the guilt of taking Michael in started to weigh on him yet again. She shook her head, lifting her hand to cup his jaw and tilt his head up again, looking directly at him.

“You don’t ever have to thank me” she said, stroking her thumb along his jawline. “I’ll never give up on you.”

He smiled at her and pulled her in as she leaned over, kissing his lips.

“So, I’m afraid you’re stuck with me” she laughed softly once she pulled away from the kiss.

“Nothing wrong with that, sweetheart” he smirked, kissing her again. He pulled her close, wrapping their arms around each other. Without even saying it, they both knew they’d never let go of each other, no matter what happened.

They broke their embrace eventually but stayed close together as they shifted back on the bed, to face the TV screen with their plates in their laps. He took the cap off a beer and handed it to her, doing the same for himself.

“So, what’re we watching?” she asked, as she watched him flick through all their streaming services.

“Oh-” he started but without a doubt, she turned to him.

“Dean, please not Tombstone” she pleaded, shaking her head.

“Fine” he frowned as he continued looking on the screen. “Oh-”

“Not Unforgiven, either” she stated, giving him a pointed look.

“Fine” he sighed.

They quickly settled on Raiders of the Lost Ark, discussing all their favourite parts as they ate. Eventually, the food was finished, and Y/N got comfy, cuddling up to Dean as she laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her, allowing her to rest her head on his chest, still facing the TV. She soon fell asleep, almost to the end of the movie. He was careful not to wake her as he got up and cleared everything, taking it to the kitchen. He made quick work of washing up before flicking off the light in the kitchen and leaving.

When Dean returned to his room, he smiled at the sight that greeted him. Y/N was fast asleep, curled around one of his pillows. He never thought they would get to this place, but he was very happy that they had.

There was still a lot to talk about, they still had no chance to be completely free to do what they wanted with so many people in the bunker and Michael still out there as a threat.

However, as he got into bed and pulled her close, he smiled as he thought about the fact that they could get through anything, as long as they were together.

From that moment on, there was nothing they couldn’t do, as long as they had each other.

For that moment in time, Dean was truly at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos or a comment, I'd love to hear what you guys thought!


End file.
